Under the Misteltoe
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Danny, Lindsey and a misteltoe - just some M&M-fluff for the holidays.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Lindsey told me. Three weeks in which every moment seemed a little bit more meaningful. I'm gonna be a daddy! I still can't believe it, I never really saw myself as a father. Sure, I thought about children and I guess I knew that one day I would want to have one, but I never thought it would happen so soon. On the one side I'm happy like I've never been in my life, but on the other side I'm so fucking terrified. What if I'm a bad father? What if I can't handle what's coming? What if I loose all nerve and just run... it wouldn't be the first time.

But then I would see her, and her radiant smile and the little bump, that's slowly starting to show somehow manage to convince me that everything's gonna be alright. Lindsey is like a rock for me, even though I get the feeling, that I should be her rock. She keeps me grounded and she doesn't even know it. She just smiles or pulls me over, takes my hand and lays it on her belly... like now.

„Do you feel it? It's kicking again... I think she knows, that it's Christmas." Her smile could melt the ice of Antarctica in seconds, her eyes are shining and there is this special glimmer in them, that I've always loved most about her and that she's always saved for me... or so I like to think.

„She?" Did she just tell me that our baby is a girl? Am I going to have a little baby girl? My face lits up as I fell my little girl kick her mommy once again. „Well.. I think it's a girl, because she always gets excited when I watch Grey's Anatomy."

At this moment the lights go out and the sound of crashing PCs can be heard on the whole floor. Shortly after we hear the first angry shouts, presumably from people, who didn't save their work before the lights went out. For a few seconds nothing happens as everyone waits for the backup generator to come to life.

A few minutes later it is still dark and Lindsey and I are trying to find our way to the breakroom. When we get there, we are relieved so find Mac and Stella there. While Stella is about to light a few candles, Mac is searching for flashlights under the sink and only ten minutes later all the personnel has found its way to the breakroom, which is now lit by candles and a few flashlights.

Fortunatelly „all the personnel" only consists of about 15 people today, because it's Christmas Eve. Lindsay, Mac, Stella and I are the only ones of our department and the only reason we are at the CSI crime lab on Christmas Eve is the latest murder case the chief made us take on the day before.

„What happened?" Someone from Jesse Maxwell's team asks and it's obvious from the look on his face that he's one of those people, who didn't save whatever he was working on and who would have to do it again because of the blackout.

„Looks like the storm caused a blackout. The phones aren't working and the elevators are dead too.", Mac tells us. I let out a deep sigh. I was just about to ask Lindsey if she was ready to go home, since I finished my report about an hour ago. We decided to spend Christmas together this year, because both of us didn't really have the nerve to get on the plane to visit family and would therefore be alone during the holidays. „Since we can't really do anything until the power is up again, I suggest we try to make the best of it." Mac states smiling before he takes out the rest of the cake we had at the police department's Christmas party yesterday. Immediately the tension, that's been hanging over the group, seems to vanish as they all see the chance to relax after those hours of work.

„I love your way of thinking, Mac!", Lindsey beams approvingly and goes to get some plates.

Two hours later we are still sitting in the dark, having cake and punch – without alcohol, of course... after all it's still working hours. The atmosphere is light and calm and kind of Christmas-y since Laura Stevens from Hanson's team, Stella and Lindsey somewhere found some Christmas decoration and put it everywhere in the room. It now looks a little like Santa's workshop in here.

Lindsey had three pieces of cake – with some pepperoni, which alone is strange enough... I don't even wanna know why she keeps pepperoni in her locker – and is now leaning a little against me. The rest of the group started telling stories of the first Christmas they can remember half an hour ago and I'm kinda surprised that even Luis Hanson shared his story. I'm listening to his story, which is actually cute – which I didn't expect because this guy usually really creeps me out – when Lindsey moves from her position and gets up. I follow her with my eyes as she helps herself to more punch and shortly after I'm standing behind her.

„Hey" I whisper into her ear and I'm glad that the bowl of punch is placed in a slightly darker corner of the room, right beside the door. While behind us there is the little light provided by the candles and flashlights, there is only darkness in front of us. The whole lab is covered in it, not even the slightest light illuminates the floor, which makes this whole situation even more romantic.

„Hey yourself" She whispers back as she turns around and offers me a cup of punch. The way the candlelight illuminates her face is sorta magical and I fall for her all over again. How did I deserve her anyway? She's so much better, than I could ever be.

„I love you" I smile at her and the look in my eyes tells her, that I really mean it, that I never felt so content before and that I would never let her go again. With a smile on her lips, she gets on her toes and places a soft kiss on my lips. Even though I promised her to control myself while at work, I don't hesitate to kiss her back. Her lips are soft and warm and her hand finds its way behind my neck. I put my free hand on her waist and pull her body to me while intensifying the kiss without letting to get it out of control. When she pulls back the biggest, happiest smile graces her lips and she whispers: „I love you too, Danny."

After a little pause, in which I just watch her beautiful face, I remember her no-romance-at-work-rule and I ask her a little confused: „Not that I am ungreatful, but what special occasion allows me to kiss the most beautiful woman during working hours?" Instead of an answer, she just smiles at me and nods her head. I raise my gaze and discover a misteltoe right above me. Grinning widely I pull her even closer to me, so close, that I can feel her belly against mine, before pulling her in another soft kiss.

**The End **


End file.
